Jurassic Park
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Here comes hell when Sasuke and Naruko were going on vacation that there father's got for them. A vacation that was suppose to be a dream for Naruko, Sasuke, and other travelers come true until it turns into a total nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**I love Jurassic Park, so why not make a better story then the first one I done**

Npov

I pulled up into the house after long day of working at the hospital. My husband, Sasuke was on his way home from the police station. Sasuke and I known each other since we were kids. We were the dinosuar geeks all through elementry and middle school. Sasuke's dad, Fugaku Uchiha and my dad always took us on a summer trip to dig up fossil, but all of that changed when we hit high school. People always picked on us for talking and liking dinosuars to much, so we stopped digging up fossils with his dad even through it killed me for not going. Sasuke and I started dating when we were twelve years and got married right after high school.

I killed then engine of my car and pushed the door open. I stepped out of the car hitting the lock button before closing the door and walked over to the mailbox. I pulled the door down and grabbed the mail. I closed the door back then searched through the mail. Bills, Bills, Junk mail, hoo a letter from Fugaku and my dad. I set the bills ontop of the mailbox and ripped the letter open. I unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Hey kids_

_I have great news. I found other site where there is a lot more fossils. It's in Badland and it's where I met a women name mikoto who I really want you to meet, so there are two tickets in the evelope and the plane with leave on June 2, so I'm hoping to see you guys soon._

_Fugaku_

I stood there with my hands shaking in excitment that I didn't notice Sasuke's car drive pass me until I heard the car stop and Sasuke yelling my name. I snapped out of lala land and looked in the evelope making sure it was no mean trick. I just like he said, there was two plane tickets.

"Naruko baby are you alright?" I looked up at Sasuke who had a worried exspression on his face, as he made his way over to me. I didn't waste anytime, I just screamed and ran over to him. I jumped in his arms screaming in excitment. "What is it Naru?" With one fist holding onto the letter, the other around his neck, and my legs around his waist. I handed him the letter and he took it with one hand, as the other was around my waist. I watched his eyes widen, as he read the letter.

"Naru if this is a joke. You will get punished for this because this is tomorrow." I shook my head 'no'.

"Will I be punished anyway?" I said with a smirk on my face. With that he ran over to the mailbox and grabbed the rest of the bills and ran up to the house. I help him get his keys out of his pocket. I reached into his back left pocket and pulled out his key. I dangled the keys in front of him and he just snatched it out of my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my tits against his face. I heard the 'click' sound and the door was kicked open. He stepped inside the house kicking the door close. He shoved me against the wall. His mouth attacked my neck causing me to gasp. "Sasuke." I gripped his hair and pressed his face closer to my neck.

_What! Tomorrow! We need to start packing!_ I unwrapped my legs and pushed Sasuke off of me. Sasuke looked up at me with a concern look on his face.

"What?"

"Baby, if we have to leave tomorrow then we need to get packing and now.

~X~

Sasuke was on the phone with his dad, as we were turning out bedroom upside down; by throwing our clothes all over the place and asking what to bring. I was on the phone calling working telling them I won't be able to come in a few days. I did the same to Sasuke's job, pulling out all my wife beaters and coving them in our suticase. We were finished packing after about three hours and Edward was still talking to Fugaku, as I fixed out dinner. I deicided to go to bed once I get done with dinner and dishes down, so that tomorrow will come faster.

**To be continued**


	2. airport

Spov

"God that was a long plane ride here." Naruko moaned out, as we stepped off the plane of Billings Logan International Airport in Montana with our bag rolling behind us. "But at least we are finally here." She said looking into my eyes and smile on her face. I can tell that she is very excited about being here. I chuckled, as I wrapped na arm around her shoulders and yanked her closer to my body. aruko let out a laugh before leaning up to kiss under my chin.

She then pulled away from and began skipping like a five year old in a theme park. I don't blame her for being excited becuase I began getting a bit jumpy on the plane in our seat and the mile high club was better then ever. She was about twelve feet away from before turning back around. "Where is your dad?"

I look around the airport before I dad holding a sign that said 'T-rex and Velociraptor' writen on the card. I let out a laugh before calling Naruko back. "Naruko, I found him."Naruko raming into my side and just began laughing. Everyone around us didn't get the joke of the card, but the truth is that there was no joke. The dinosaurs were our favorite kind; well mostly the T-Rex is Naruko's favorite becuase you can just stand in one place and the T-Rex won't see you. The Velociraptor is my most top favorite dinosaurs that lived so long along becuase it was mostly the predetor.

Naruko then took off running to my father before giving him a big hug. I walked my way over with a smile on face.

I can hear the conversation there having. "It was a long flight, but we made it here." She said, as she turned back to me. I walked over to my dad letting of the suitcase to give him and man hug.

"Hey son." Dad said, as he hugged me tight. I twas the first to pull away, but kept one hand his shoulder.

"Hey dad, I heard about the new lady, congraduation." Naruko turned to me with a sad look on her face. She knew this kinda bugged me bit becuase I lost my mom just fours years from cancer.

"Thanks son., now let get out of here and get going to the digging sight."

**To be continued**


End file.
